bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SidDarth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome I just read over your character, Tarō Suzuki, and I'd just like to say good job. His zanpakuto has an interestin' ability. Anyway's, I just wanna say welcome to ya and good luck with your characters and such. If you've got any question's then ask away. I'm no admin, but I've been here for a few months now and may be able to help. Kenji Hiroshi 19:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *No problem man. And I'd be happy to do an RP with ya when Taro's finished. The good thing about my character's is that there's a wide variety of strength to chose from. And I'll look over him for ya when you've got everythin' filled out. I do a lot of reviews for characters, so it ain't a problem. What you've got so far is good and well written, so keep it up! Kenji Hiroshi 20:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Taro Suzuki I believe I said I'd review 'im for ya, so here goes :) Firstly, you've got a cool lookin' character in terms of appearance, and his personalities really in depth, so well done on that part. It must've taken ya a while to word and write it all. As for his abilities, you've done a cracker, considerin' this is your first character, and I'm guessin' your main overall? His skills are all well worded and thought through. This is only a thought, but you may wanna lower his overall abilities a little and then add to 'em when ya write your stories or through RP's, 'cause this guy seem's at the pinacle of his power already. I made my characters the same way at the start and it sucked somethin' majorly for me when I started my stories 'cause the content at that time didn't fit with the abilities I'd shown on their character page (I've found it also adds spoilers to the story you've written or currently writing). It also makes it incredibly difficult to add more to his abilities to show how he's grown as he encounters other folks and accomplishes what he sets out to do (whatever that may be). People will come to like your character a lot more when you show him going through some hardship's that make 'em stronger overall. Take his swordsmanship skills for instance, man. He's incredibly skilled because of his zanpakuto lacking offensive skills, so he went through trainin' to make up for it, so why not show him goin' through that trainin'? As for his zanpakuto, I've already told ya that I liked the idea, but let me expand on the point a little. Bein' able to create your own personal, safe haven would be a nice ability to have access to imo for any character, especially to heal your team-mates and allies. It make's his entire arsenal of attacks that much more unique to himself. And it would also be good for ambushing enemies and could easily be used as a defensive weapon. Overall, you've done a good job and hope to see a lot more from ya, man. And If ya ever wanna RP, then ask away. And if you've any question's, I'll try to help ya out. Kenji Hiroshi 20:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *You've just hit the nail on the head, pal. I started off with my two main characters in the Shino Academy and had their abilities at their lowest. Throughout the 1st arc, I added to them as I added to the story until they gained the level of strength they have now. I know ya want to make your characters the very best you can (heck, I do to and heck, everybody does), but a guy just doesn't gain power overnight. Ichigo is a brilliant example of this. His powers were added to throughout the story. *And you can hide a section, but it's a pain. Say it's the power and abilities section you're hidin'. You need to insert this - Template:Hidden. Copy whatever info you wanna hide (swordsmanship, hand to hand, whatever) and edit the inserted template. Go to the bottom section labelled content and paste it all in there. Save the template. Now, this is the annoyin' bit. Remove whatever you have written in that particular section except for the template and whatever you want to keep in view. When you click preview, it should show you hide beside the section's name or wherever you inserted the template. Click that to bring up the content and again to hide it. Told ya it was a pain. Kenji Hiroshi 20:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *You're welcome, man, so think nothin' of it. I'm lookin' forward to seein' the other supporting characters ya make as well. Good luck and all with your articles, stories and charactres, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 21:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tarō... Siddy, although I love most of your character (Especially his zanpakutō), his Spiritual Pressure is insanely too powerful. Tone it down to Vast or Immense. As for your other abilities, you're an expert at everything. Take at least two of them and make them weakish. Without any weaknesses, your character will be godmod and deleted. So, like strength and Kidō, or perhaps Hand-to-Hand and strength. Just suggestions. Please do these, as they will comply to the rules here. Thanks! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 21:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but don't make him end up like he is. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 22:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Go the Manual of Style for more info. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 22:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Taro It is suggested that you put a limit on the portal thing. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 17:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC)